She's not here
by BeatrixKiddo21
Summary: This story takes place before and after the massacre at two pines. POV of both the bride and Bill. Vol.2 spoilers. Enjoy.


The choice

Chap 1 Prelude to betrayal

DISCLAMER: I don't own this story, Q. Tarantino does.

"Bill, it's your bab-"

BANG

The room was suddenly quiet. Smoke flowing from the gun that was just shot. Bill stood in the same spot.

After a moment he turned around to look at his squad and spoke.

"Mission accomplished"

MONTHS EARLIER

BILL: Now I know you Kiddo, I know you will have this wrapped up in no time.. Which is why I chose you for this mission. Call me when it's over.

BEA: Aye, aye captain, over and out.

Beatrix snapped the cell phone shut with a smile on her face.

"Chicken or fish ma'am?" asked the friendly stewardess

Bea's smile quickly faded away as the bile rushed up through her throat. She quickly rose from her seat and knocked over the woman and her food cart, unable to say excuse me or apologize.

As she splashed cool water on her face she looked in the mirror. She wondered if anyone had heard her vomiting, for being the deadliest woman in the world she could never hide it when she was sick.

"Third times the charm" she whispered to herself while exiting the compact bathroom.

As she walked back to her seat she noticed a small child playing in the aisle couldn't have been more than two years old. Suddenly bells went off in her head...

"Could I be pregnant?"

"No way." she argued with herself.

Then she remembered.... Bill.

"Aw fuck."

"TEN MINUTES TO LAND" a voice suddenly screeched through the aircraft.

"Welcome Ms...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." The hotel concierge asked

"I'm sorry. Lawlace.... Mia Lawlace."

"Well Ms. Lawlace, is there anything we can assist you with?"

"Yeah...know where any drugstores are?"

{KAREN KIM ON PHONE}

"Yes, Lisa I have studied the file. I know who to be on the lookout for trust me.

No one will get to you. Yeah I'll be right over just have to pick something up first. All

right. Bye"

"God, how many different god damned kinds of tests are there?" Bea whispered to herself, as she picked a random one off the shelf.

"If positive, stick turns blue, well I guess this will do."

"She's been missing for three weeks now, and you have no idea where she may be?" Asked Budd spitting tobacco into an empty coffee can.

"That is correct."

"Good riddance I say," Elle snipped from the corner of the room.

"That's not like her to not contact you." O-Ren said quietly

"Yes, which brings me to the conclusion that the killer Bea has been eliminated."

"What have I done?" the woman now known as Arlene asked herself.

"It's all for you." She whispered as she held her stomach.

She walked along the city streets with her head hung low, hoping that she'd never run into any 'Old friends.' She longed for the old days. Not of flying around the world being paid vast sums of money for killing people, she longed for the quiet moments. Hanging around the house smoking cigarettes and discussing their hits of the week. She longed for something else too, someone else, to be near him again. Ever since she met him she felt a connection. A connection the others never could or probably would understand. Sometimes she didn't even understand it, but nonetheless it had always been there lurking in the shadows.

{Karen Kim}"Congratulations" she said through the hole in the door before running off.

Beatrix stayed in the position on the floor, trying to regain her composure.

"What now?" she asked herself. Suddenly a wave of dizziness overcame her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I really don't need this right now" she thought while pulling herself up onto the bed. Not two seconds later she could hear her cell vibrate inside the drawer she had placed it in when she arrived.

She couldn't talk to anyone now. Especially if it was who she thought it was. Still she dragged herself out of the comfortable position and waltzed over to her phone. When she finally got there the phone had stopped ringing. She picked it up and sure enough the screen told her what she already had known BILL.

"Maybe I should call him back. Tell him the good news?" She pondered this thought for quite sometime, while doing this she drifted off to sleep.

Forty minutes later she awoke with a start, jumped out of bed, changed her clothes and gathered her things as fast as possible. On her way out she pulled out her handgun and with tears running down her face fired at the cell phone, which was ringing again. Her dreams had told her what she had to do. The choice had been made.


End file.
